20122013
by Manusia
Summary: Ramalan dalam bentuk bahasa Indonesia mengatakan, "Tanggal 20 Desember 2013, kau akan menghadapi kejadian tak terduga." Itu kata Neon kepada Kurapika saat masih jadi pengemis dan ramalan itu benar terjadi setelah 3 tahun berlalu. [berat bersih 2013 kata, ada bahasa sok gaul gitu dalam percakapannya, OOC, AU, seperti biasa, wujud tokoh bukan versi 2011, gaje geje nggak jelas!]


HxH bukan milik saya!

Fic ini milik Togashi Yoshihiro *empunya nama langsung muntaber*

Covernya? Selalu milik saya. Kan ada pen name saya di situ. (biasanya kalau ada nama saya, pasti bikinan saya)

* * *

**:: 20122013 ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ramalan dalam bentuk bahasa Indonesia mengatakan, "Tanggal 20 Desember 2013, kau akan menghadapi kejadian tak terduga."

Dan yang berkata seperti itu adalah gadis yang sama. Hanya saja, pemuda pirang itu tidak menyadarinya.

**20 Desember 2010**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berjalan di pinggir jalan, trotoar. Tak terhitung olehnya berapa banyak pengemis yang duduk, tertidur, bahkan bermain di trotoar. Tak mereka hiraukan lagi berapa banyak pejalan kaki yang acuh terhadap mereka. Bahkan tak perlu dihitung lagi berapa uang yang mereka dapatkan dari para pejalan kaki yang berkecukupan, termasuk pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu melangkahkah kedua kakinya beriringan. Dengan hati-hati, melewati para pengemis yang bahkan kini salah satunya sempat menahan kaki kanan pemuda itu dan menagih—bukan—meminta paksa uang yang tidak cukup hanya seribu rupiah.

"Lima juta! Lima juta! Saya mohon, Tuan!"

Pemuda itu menoleh kepada pengemis yang berpakaian compang-camping. Wajahnya sangat lusuh, kulitnya coklat mongering, seolah kehabisan air. Bahkan baunya… tak dapat dikatakan lagi. Namun, pemuda itu masih sopan terhadap pengemis itu.

Kepada gadis yang pakaiannya hampir menunjukan area terlarang, pemuda itu berjongkok. Di hadapannya, pemuda itu merogoh sakunya sambil bertanya, "Mengapa kau butuh lima juta?"

"Supaya aku bisa kaya," jawabnya cepat, seperti takut kehabisan sembako setelah mengantri sehari lamanya.

Pemuda itu hanya menaruh tangan kanannya di saku celananya. Kedua mata biru pemuda itu menatap kedua mata biru gadis itu dengan penuh kecemasan, kekhawatiran, keprihatinan, namun gadis itu malu-malu ditatapnya.

"Mengapa bisa?"

"Karena bisa."

"Lalu, mau kau apakah uang lima juta?"

"Untuk kehidupanku."

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu mempertahankan kekayaanmu?"

"Kembali seperti ini."

"Dan kau puas seperti ini?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata birunya beralih ke jalanan. Dilihatnya banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang.

"Aku puas," ucapnya setengah hati.

Namun, pemuda itu dapat menangkap setengah kebohongannya. Dia tahu, gadis berambut merah muda itu terpaksa berpuas diri terhadap kondisinya. Dia tahu, gadis itu tak mungkin puas hidup seperti ini apalagi seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menggaruk lehernya karena memang baru saja ada serangga perampok yang mengisap darahnya. Pemuda itu menarik isi sakunya dan menaruh apa yang ditariknya ke tangan kirinya. Tangan kananya menjabat tangan kanan gadis itu seraya memperkenalkan diri, "Nama saya Kurapika."

Gadis itu bersemu merah. Malu-malu dia menyebut namanya, "Neon. Nama saya Neon."

"Neon?"

"Tuan mengenalku?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepala sebanyak 3,5 kali, "Tidak, Neon. Saya tidak mengenalmu. Sama sekali tidak. Ini… pertama kali kita bertemu dan… pertama kali mengetahui nama 'Neon'. Namamu sama sekali bukan nama pasaran."

Gadis itu tersenyum meski masih bersemu merah. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Pelan-pelan, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang masih dicengkram Kurapika.

"Sama seperti Kurapika," ucapnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Mengetahui Neon berusaha melepaskan jabat tangannya, Kurapika segera melepaskan tangannya yang malah mencengkram tangan kanan Neon. Kurapika terlihat malu-maluin. Memang memalukan. Apalagi menggaruk pantat setelahnya.

"Maaf, Neon."

Kurapika berdiri, "Aku tidak mau memberi lima juta. Apalagi untuk pengemis sepertimu, aku ragu kau berhemat dengannya."

Lalu, saat Kurapika beranjak pergi, Neon mencegatnya, "Tunggu!"

"Apalagi maumu?" tanya Kurapika setengah meremehkan. Nada suaranya benar-benar sudah tak sopan lagi terhadapnya.

"Tanggal 20 Desember 2013, kau akan menghadapi kejadian tak terduga."

"Hm? Benarkah? Sekarang tanggal 20 Desember. Kejutan apa yang akan menanti saya, Neon? Kejutan apa? Memangnya kau peramal?"

"Kejadian, Tuan, tetapi memang mengejutkan."

"Iya iya, aku tahu. 'Tak terduga' itu berarti 'kejutan' bagiku, Ne-on! Aku pergi."

"Saya mohon jangan pergi, Tuan!"

Kurapika menoleh. Dia menatap jijik terhadap gadis kumuh tersebut. Dia memang bukan orang kaya, namun uang lima juta? Kurapika bisa seketika memilikinya. Bahkan saat ini, sudah masuk di rekeningnya, yang merupakan honor dari cerpen yang sudah diterbitkan majalah kesayangan Kurapika.

Masalahnya…

"Aku mau ke ATM dulu. Kau baik-baik saja di sini."

"Tuan akan kembali?"

"Mungkin tidak. Mungkin iya. Perlu apa lagi, Neon? Kau ingin merampas uangku?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

"Lalu, mau ap—ah, tidak."

Kurapika mengecek jam tangannya, lalu kembali melihat Neon, "Oh ya, kau belum menjawab. Memangnya kau peramal?"

"Iya."

"Mengapa tidak kau jadikan usaha? Meramal bisa menghasilkan uang, bukan?"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

Kurapika segera pergi cukup lama dari hadapan gadis pengemis itu. Neon merasa pemuda itulah masa depannya, namun saat meramal singkat kepada pemuda itu, ia merasakan kesedihan, cinta, dan keterkejutan yang akan dihadapi pemuda itu. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa memastikan kejadian apa tepatnya. Apa berhubungan dengan dirinya?

Mengenai tanggal itu, Neon hanya merasa dibisik akan terjadi tanggal 20 Desember 2013, tiga tahun setelah hari ini, 20 Desember 2010.

Sudahlah, ramalan hanya ramalan. Belum tentu terjadi.

Neon kembali duduk bersila. Sempat dia tersenyum sendiri. Pemuda itu tampan baginya. Andai bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Mungkin ramalannya menjadi nyata.

**20 Desember 2013**

Tiga tahun telah berlalu sudah. Kurapika menghadapi hari ini dengan libur telah tiba. Tak ada lagi kuliah untuk sementara ini, apalagi UTS dan UAS. Ah, benar-benar menyenangkan. Libur semester memang hal terindah apalagi bagi maba seperti Kurapika. Maba yang saya maksud itu 'mahasiswa baru', bukan 'mahasiswa abadi'.

Di kamarnya, Kurapika menata rapi segala perlengkapan gambarnya: pensil 6H, 5H, 4H, 3H, 2H, H, F, HB, B, 2B, 3B, 4B, 5B, 6B, drawing pen 0,1 dan 0,05, spidol hitam baik kecil (seperti snowm*n) maupun besar (seperti untuk papan tulis), penggaris yang bisa membentuk lingkaran, segitiga, kotak, oval, dan…

Sepertinya sudah cukup menata kamar menjadi rapi. Semua sudah di tempat, tak ada yang berceceran. Kamar sudah Kurapika sapu. Jendela sudah dilap Kurapika. Apalagi coba?

Kurapika juga mengecek dirinya di depan cermin. Baju? Oke! Bau? Banget! Eh, oke! Alas kaki? Entar di depan pintu pakainya. Apalagi, ya…?

"Ah, bunga! Tapi kan nanti di Toko Bunga ambilnya," batin Kurapika. Memang itu bunga sudah dipesan tiga hari sebelumnya. Buket dua puluh mawar sudah cukup untuknya.

Kurapika menemui sang ibu tercinta. Melihat kerapiannya, sang ibu langsung memeluknya.

"Rapi-rapi amat? Kayaknya nggak ada kuliah hari ini."

"Emang nggak, Ma."

"Berarti… hari ini janjiannya?"

"Iya, Ma. Mohon dukungannya."

Kurapika pamit, lalu pergi ke toko bunga dengan berjalan kaki. Dia melewati trotoar, seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Kurapika teringat.

"Apa dia masih di sini?"

Ah, bodoh sekali ia mempertanyakan. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Tanpa ada yang menjawab dengan mulut, cukup melihatnya saja, Kurapika sudah tahu dan dia juga cukup tahu kondisinya saat ini. Lagipula, negara tempat Kurapika tinggal sudah berubah. Pengemis dibabat habis, maksudnya digusur.

"Nasib Neon berubah," batinnya sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya, "Lebih baik bernasib baik."

Lagipula Kurapika agak lupa wajahnya, rambutnya, kecuali… suaranya. Kalaupun bertemu, pasti tidak sadar telah bertemu Neon.

Sesampainya di toko bunga, Kurapika mengambil pesanannya. Buket mawar, hanya itu yang ia pesan.

"Jangan lupa pesan lagi! Kalau nggak, gua paksa! Gua teror! Gue—" kata Leorio, temannya sekaligus penjual bunga, yang tak dapat menuntaskan ucapannya karena Kurapika sudah pergi dengan angkuh.

"Woy!"

Percuma, Leorio! Kurapika sudah pergi.

Kurapika senyam-senyum sendiri. Dibawanya buket bunga seperti bayinya sendiri. Kedua mata birunya menangkap lokasi penembakan. Café 4l4y menjadi tempat yang akan Kurapika datangi.

Bunyi bel berbunyi saat Kurapika mendorong pintu café. Diedarkan kedua matanya. Dengan suasana sedikit sepi, ia dengan mudah menemukan targetnya dan setelah menemukannya, Kurapika berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Hai, menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, lu memang janji telat 15 menit, kan? Aneh-aneh aja, telat kok bisa dijadikan janji."

"Mending gitu kan daripada nggak bilang-bilang."

"Iya sih, lu benar meski rada terlalu sih," ucap Killua.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Killua.

"Gimana kalau gue liat dulu bunganya. Sini bunganya!"

"Bilang aja mau liat," balas Kurapika.

Kurapika menyerahkan buket bunga mawar merah. Diperhatikannya ekspresi Killua saat meneliti buket bunga itu.

"Leorio yang bikin?"

"Iya, kok tahu?"

"Dia cerita ke aku. Lu bayar berapa?"

"Sejuta."

"Bohong lu!"

"Yang pintar bohong pasti cepet tahu kalau gue bohong."

"Nggaklah. Emang nggak mungkin sejuta. Tapi… ya udah deh, nggak peduli harganya berapa. Bagus kok. Bagus. Jadi kapan lu nembak dia?"

"Secepatnya."

"Sekarang?"

"Mau kapan lagi? Sebelum diseret orang."

"Siplah," ucap Killua sambil mengacungkan jempol kiri.

Kemudian, mereka kembali merencanakan bagaimana Kurapika menembak si dia. Apakah dengan pistol, atau dengan kata-kata cinta? Ataukah dilempar batu atau dilempar bunga? Yang pasti-pasti saja.

Tembak dengan kata-kata. Lalu, buketnya? Sebagai hadiah. Terima atau tidak, tetap Kurapika berikan.

"Jadi, siap?"

"Siap."

"Lu nggak nyesel nembak dia?"

"Nggak!"

"Nggak takut dia mati."

"Lebih bagus lagi kalau dia mati karena cintaku."

"Kasian gue. Pasti dia bakal sengsara karena cinta lu."

"Nggak bakal terjadi."

Lima belas menit mereka bercuap-cuap. Tiba saatnya target sesungguhnya datang.

"Gue cabut bentar. Mata-matain lu dari jauh."

"Oke! Bye, Killua!"

"Bye, Kurapika. Sukses!" dan Killua segera melangkah seribu dari tempatnya.

Dan benar saja, seorang gadis berambut merah muda datang menghampiri Kurapika. Dia duduk di hadapannya. Kurapika memanggil sang pelayan. Gadis itu memesan minuman kesukaannya, sedang Kurapika memesan kopi hitam. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, mereka berdua bercakap-cakap.

"Jadi, kau suka makan pete?"

"Iya."

"Jengkol?"

"Iya."

"Sama dong."

"Kurapika juga? Wah! Tidak menyangka, lho!"

Berapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Keduanya menikmati sebentar pesanan mereka.

"Jadi, aku memiliki maksud mengajakmu ke sini," ucap Kurapika usai menyesap secangkir kopi hitam.

Batinnya, "Puanaasss! Kopinya masih panas tapi dengan begonya gue minum. Ampun!"

Syukurlah tidak Kurapika ungkapkan perasaannya terhadap kopi hitam yang ia minum. Kalau keceplosan, bisa-bisa gadis dihadapannya jadi tidak nyaman dan menganggap Kurapika rendahan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kurapika?"

Kurapika menyiapkan kata-katanya. Ia hirup udara AC sekuat tenaga, lalu ia hembuskan pelan-pelan lewat pant—maksudnya—mulut.

Dengan canggung ia mengutarakan isi hatinya, "Nostrade, aku mencintaimu."

Gadis di hadapannya tak mampu berkutik. Apa yang harus ia katakan tak dapat ia pikirkan. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan Kurapika.

"Namaku Neon," hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Neon? Selama ini namanya Neon? Di balik persembunyi, Killua membatin, "Sudah gue duga selama ini. Ternyata dia Neon Nostrade. Dia peramal. Wuih, hebat. Gue pengen diramal, euy!"

Lupakan apa yang dibatin Killua. Saya ingatkan lagi, ramalan yang diucapkan dalam bentuk bahasa Indonesia mengatakan, "Tanggal 20 Desember 2013, kau akan menghadapi kejadian tak terduga."

Dan kembali Neon katakan, "Tanggal 20 Desember 2013, kau akan menghadapi kejadian tak terduga."

Kurapika tertawa, "Tentu aku tahu, Neon. Apalagi aku tahu kau itu Neon. Memangnya siapa lagi yang mempertemukanmu dengan keluarga angkatmu?"

"Tapi aku melihatmu melihat tempat aku mengemis dulu."

"Hanya mengenang. Kau menguntitku."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Tak lagi Kurapika merasa canggung.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena telah mempertemukanku dengan keluarga angkatku."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kurapika menyambar Neon dengan buket bunga. Yang disambar kembali merasa disambar petir.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Neon benar-benar merasa sepuluh kali disambar petir. Mengejutkan. Tak dapat ia sangka bahwa ramalannya menjadi nyata. Masa depannya adalah bersama Kurapika. Tak dapat ia sangka.

"Aku mau, Kurapika!" ucap Neon dengan senang hati dan Kurapika merasa ingin melompat-lompat mendengarnya.

Tapi…

Suasana menjadi tak gembira. Tidak seperti cinta yang bersemi. Tiba-tiba terasa semu. Sesuatu menyelimuti pikiran Neon. Kurapika ingin bertanya, tapi… Kurapika membiarkannya. Mungkin Neon ingin menarik ucapannya.

Masalahnya bukan itu, Kurapika.

_Aku tidak bisa meramal Kurapika lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Maslahnya, hari ini…

_Aku bisa melihat dulu, Kurapika ada di masa depanku, tapi… tapi… aku tak bisa meramal Kurapika lagi._

20 Desember 2013, benar-benar akan terjadi sesuatu.

Kurapika memandang jendela. Terlihat hujan deras bahkan mampu terdengar. Kurapika kembali menatap Neon. Anehnya, Neon berekspresi tak wajar. Dia terlihat panik.

"Neon? Neon? Neon, kamu kenapa, sih? Ada apa?"

Neon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa meramalmu lagi."

"Maksudmu apa, Neon?"

Neon menatap lekat kedua mata biru milik pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Dia menatap begitu khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa meramalmu lagi?"

"Maksudmu? Kau kehilangan kemampuanmu? Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, Neon."

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Kurapika!"

"Apa karena hari ini 20 Desember 2013? Karena itu?"

"Iya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya."

"Terus apa? Kau ingin putus? Kita baru beberapa menit jadian dan kau ingin putus?"

Neon membungkam mulut sendiri. Ia biarkan Kurapika mengoceh sambil marah-marah. Kurapika memang seperti ini dan Neon memang seperti itu.

Sekali lagi, 20 Desember 2013, benar-benar akan terjadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak akan bisa diramalkan Neon.

Yang terjadi, Kurapika tidak ada di masa depan Neon dan Neon tidak ada di masa depan Kurapika, namun keduanya menghadapi masa depan bersama, yaitu sama-sama…

_Bruk!_

Sebuah truk tiba-tiba keluar dari jalur dan menabrak café 4l4y, persisnya tempat Kurapika dan Neon berada. Tubuh mereka hancur, khususnya kaki sampai badan mereka. Darah mereka menyebar sampai membasahi lantai café 4l4y. Bau darah mereka menyebar di sekitar mereka.

"Kurapika!" Killua berlari menuju TKP meski pada akhirnya ia tahu...

"Kurapika? ARGH! KURAPIKA!"

…nyawa mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kau tahu, 20 Desember 2013, benar-benar telah terjadi sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Tamat, Bro, Sis, Semua! ::**

Katanya, cover harus ada disclaimernya. Kalau begitu, cover ini saya yang bikin. Kenapa saya bikin covernya gitu? Soalnya suka-suka saya.  
Okeh! Sekian dan terima kasih!  
Kritik dan saran saya baca, nggak saya balas.


End file.
